Death Note: The Girl with the Shinigami Eyes
by Findabhair de Fae
Summary: Shilo has always been locked away. But on her eightteenth birth day, she learns that she's Beyond Birthday's daughter and meets L.
1. Chapter 1

Death Note: The Child with Shinigami Eyes

Prologue

Watari stood outside the closed door. From within the room, a newborn was crying loudly, a good sign to prove she was alive. The old man bowed his head and sighed deeply. Now, what to do next?

"How is the mother and child, Watari?" A deep voice whispered from the darkness.

Watari looked up to see the famous L walk out of the shadows of the very dim hallway. The century's greatest detective stopped beside him, hunched over like always.

"The mother's doing well, but she won't live long. The inflicted wound and pain of labor has taking its toll. She gave birth to a healthy girl she has named Shilo." Watari prepared his self for the next sentence. "L, what should we do about the child?"

L tilted his head so he could study the man from the corner of his eyes. Watari was an inventor, not a master of the mind as he was. Of course he didn't want to decide the girl's fate. After all, they both knew who the father was.

'_You truly are a monster, B. Impregnating an innocent woman to bear your offspring then attacked her into giving labor, leaving her alone and without the chance of surviving. But what about the girl? What is your plan for her since you made sure she wouldn't die? I know you're near here, watching the death of the woman who loved you.' _L shivered at the thought.

There were soon many possibilities that could happen. Perhaps B really did want a child, but not the mother. Whatever his cause was, Shilo's fate would harsh on her in the future.

…

Mary panted heavily. Tears fell non-stop from her crystal-blue eyes. Her long ebony hair fell wildly around her face. She held her newborn girl close to her as her very life slipped away.

"Oh, my dear child. I am sorry I couldn't be with you for long. But at least L might give you a safe place to grow. My little Shilo."

Her head jerked up as a cold breeze filled the room. '_The window wasn't open before._' Mary looked around until her eyes fell upon a man sitting on a chair near her.

"Hello, sister. It's been a long while, has it not?" He asked sweetly.

"Leave, Matt. L and Watari are right outside. You can't do anything before I scream."

Matt looked at the door. He didn't bother to get up and lock it. Sister and Brother stared off. They knew what each other were thinking.

"So here we are, hiding behind names that aren't our own, looking at a child who would soon suffer the same fate." Matt smiled. "Well, she can escape all that. He father wants better for her. Don't you?"

"Don't worry, dear sister." Matt whispered.

Mary's eyes begun to close as her life faded away.

…

L and Watari looked up as the door opened. Matt stepped out and started walking down the hallway. Angered, L hurried after him, grabbing his neck and pinned him to the wall. Matt only smiled. Suddenly, the room behind them exploded.

"Too bad you didn't say goodbye." Matt said.

…

Writer's word

This is a mixed story. It will have elements of different stories, not just DN. Also, it an OC plot. So it won't follow DN characters or story completely the same. But enjoy and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Beyond Birthday watched from across the street, hiding within deep shadows, as his daughter sat by her only bedroom window to look out at the world. She had grown up to be a mirror image of her dead mother. Long jet-black hair fell around her waist and her eyes held a blood-red tint to them. Sighing Beyond edged farther into the shadows as a car passed swiftly.

"Well, BB? What are you doing here?" An all too familiar voice asked.

"Hello to you to, Matt." Beyond turned to face the boy.

They faced off from many minutes, neither willing to be the first to look away. Suddenly, Matt started walking past him.

"Stop coming here. Unless you wish to reclaim the girl."

"Fuck you, you worthless bastard." Beyond hissed under his breath.

Matt turned back, clearly hearing what his predecessor had whispered. "Perhaps you want me to quit protecting Shilo? I don't mind. But it would be on your sins if something were to happen."

Beyond looked back at his daughter. "Protect her."

Matt smirked and disappeared. Beyond took this time to disappear as well. Time was running out. He knew his child was in danger that Matt or even himself could protect her from. There was one person who might be able to at least help.

"L." Beyond whispered. "There's only one way I can lure you out to help her." Yes, only one way that would get him noticed by the detective. A challenged. Beyond started planning. Murder was a tricky action. For his cause, it had to be planed carefully.

…

People, review! I want to know what my readers think. Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Shilo sat at her built-in window seat. Mid-winter cold seeped inside, chilling her to the bone. She shivered. But she was too bored to move just yet. A full moon was rising up above the close houses.

Shilo sighed deeply, knowing her window was the only escape from her prison room and her mind. Moonlight poured through the window, causing the bars on the outside to leave long lines of shadows on her face.

Suddenly, the door was unlocked and the door opened. "Good evening, Shilo."

"As to you, Matt." Shilo tried to hide her sadness.

Matt and his friend Mello worked for her Grandmother. She knew Matt might tell Grandmother if she seemed sad or everything. Well, Mello always told on her.

"I brought a few more note books." He lifted up his hands to reveal the stack he was holding.

Shilo thanked him and pointed to her desk. Matt placed the stack on it. "Did you finish your latest book?"

Again, Shilo pointed to another stack tied together. Matt nodded and took that one. "See you tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" Shilo asked. She looked out the window again.

"Grandmother has some new clients and employees coming over."

Shilo bitterly nodded. Of course, the only reason she would be allowed to leave her room was if Grandmother needed her 'sight'. In all of her near eighteen-years-of-life, she had never even left the house. Matt left.

Shortly after, Shilo stood and went to her bed. She paused at the bookshelf to glance at all the novels she had written for the past five years. Matt had them published and kept the money safe for her. Tired, she went to bed.

…

L sat in near darkness. He was busy looking over the case files of a new string of murders. The victims all had odd names: Suicide Slicer, Heartless Hag, Innocent Inhuman, Lost Lie, and Over Option. To anyone else, they would see no connection between victims or how they were killed. L would have looked over and dismissed the case if the name the first letters in each name spelled. Shilo.

Something told him it wasn't a coincidence that that girl's name was spelled out by the names of murder victims. Beyond had to be behind this. L ordered Watari to get more info on the cases. Soon it was clear. A challenged.

"Watari, prepare for a trip." L said.

"Are you sure?" The old man asked. L only nodded.

…

End of ch 2

Well, I tired and don't want to explain anything right now. I was in an EMO mood when I chose the names of the victims. So review and let me know.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

Beyond Birthday put down the book he had been reading. It was the fourth in its series and he had read it over many times. Of course, what kind of father would he be if he didn't appreciate his daughter's work? '_Her stories are so life-like as well. Almost as if they're the story of her life if she hadn't been taken for me._' He shivered at his own thoughts.

Beyond laid down flat on his back. Time was running out. He risked his luck to see her again and the sudden jump of her life span had lengthened, showing his current actions were working. Beyond smiled and started laughing.

'_L, you worthless bastard. You're the only hope she has for now until I can get to her and take her somewhere safe. Don't fail me!_' Beyond closed his redden eyes. They would all pay for everything, in due time of course.

…

L held up the photos so he could see them better. Any normal man wouldn't have looked at them for long. Even L had to admit he felt slightly sick from each one. '_BB really has done it now. But why is he using his dead daughter to challenge me?_'

Suicide Slicer was on her knees, upper body bent forward. Her wrists were facing upwards with cuts on them. It would have appeared as a normal suicide if she hadn't been heavily drugged and the cuts too deep to be done herself in such a state.

Heartless Hag was the mother of Suicide Slicer's mother. The elder woman was a perfect example of rode hard put away wet. A retiring street whore that had been forcing her own daughter into the life she had lived. Unlike the girl, Heartless Hag had her very heart torn out of her body. She had been drugged as well.

Innocent Inhuman was a bipolar young pre-teen on the verge of becoming a monster. The boy had a record of assault and cruelty to animals which led to their deaths. Like the poor creatures he had killed, his body was found the same way; butchered by a chopping ax and left in a thick wooded area.

Lost Lie was an older teenager. He was known for manipulating and con works already. He was found lying face done on his bed with documents flung around him.

Both boys were drugged.

Over Option was an odd one. It seemed the young woman was a skilled underground hacker. She was found in the computer machine she had recently built, drugged before she was electrocuted.

L sat back, pulling his knees closer to his chest. All victims were drugged. One thing in common. Each oddly had a weak tie to an old mafia family. SS and HH worked for them on the streets. II was a son of a missing member. LL was a distant cousin to II and did forge papers for the family's newer recruits. OO worked to pay off a debt.

Something about the family rang a bell in the back of his mind. "Watari, do you know of this family?"

The old man looked at the name L handed him. "Why, yes. Mary and Matt came from that family"

L looked up at him. They both knew BB was trying alert them of something now. '_But what?_' L pondered.

…

Well enjoy. Shilo's books are called 'Dark Child'. I'll explain more later on in the next ch. Review!-…..Please? :{


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

_**She stalked slowly down the old-century alleyway. This part of the city was hundreds of year's old, perfect architecture for her coming act. The lasting sunlight faded away too quickly for her prey, taking the young man's comfort with it. She could taste the fear cloaking his aura.**_

_** This was good. Fear made prey run. And good prey stay on their feet when chased by a predator. But she didn't know if he was good prey yet. She was in the mood for a challenge and she sincerely hoped he wouldn't disappoint her. **_

_** Finally, tired of playing silent following, she picked up her pace. He stiffened upon hearing her heels click against the ground in a steady rhythm. He glanced over his shoulder, but she hidden herself with invisibility, not allowing him to see her just yet. The boy starting running aimlessly to lose his unknown pursuer. She smiled and followed even faster. **_

__**"**Shilo." A voice called out from behind her, making her jump.

"You always come at the wrong times, Mello." She turned to the boy, not much older than herself. Shilo placed the pen down next to her latest story.

"Why do you write about that stuff?" Mello placed the trey upon the small table she sat at.

"I've created a pureblooded vampire child exactly like me and tell her story. What's wrong with that?" Shilo pulled the trey closer.

It seemed dinner was soup again with fresh bread and juice. '_And Grandmother often wonders why I'm so skinny._' She thought bitterly. She glared up at Mello. He was by her bookcase, taking out one of her copies of the first novel of Dark Child. Reading the back of it, he shook his head.

"It seems like you're writing about a life you could have had if you were living with him."

"You mean my father." Shilo stated.

Realizing his mistake, he left quickly. Grandmother never wanted Shilo to know much, by Matt always share stories or bring books she could read. She learned about the outer world through the eyes of others. How she want to experiment it herself.

"Perhaps someday I will."

…

Beyond walked towards a woman L had sent in his place to investigate the murders. He smiled. As smart as L and maybe this woman were, it would greatly help if he led them as well.

"Rue Ryuuzaki, you're late." The woman, Naomi Misora, said.

Beyond smiled in his mind. He knew very well she didn't like him. "My apologies. Have you found anything?"

Naomi shook her head. They had been through all the crime scenes and had 'found' the clues he left behind. Beyond glared at her back when she wasn't looking since she _had_ stepped on him. With her full weight. And high-heel shoes.

"No one has really left the house. And there in one room that belongs to a girl. She looks out the window for times on end." Naomi told him what he already knew.

With her back to the house, Naomi didn't see Matt and Mello coming outside. But Beyond did. Matt looked over causally that Mello missed the fact he was looking at the two.

"Well, what do you think?" Beyond asked.

"This is a Mob house. I highly doubt we can just walk in there, let alone sneak in there." Naomi turned back.

That's when they notice a sleek black car screech to a stop. Three men stepped out and started firing at the house. '_No, SHILO!_' Beyond grabbed the gun he had brought with him, knowing fully well the FBI didn't have a gun. He fire back as those from the house begin firing back too.

…

L snuck inside the house, when the people started firing. He had discovered that there was an attack planed on the family and took that to his advantage. Watari wasn't happy about it, but L knew who was inside there. Luckily, he had Naomi there and gave him an idea of where the room was.

The only door facing that side of the house was locked. Using strength that would surprise those who knew him, L broke down the door. A teenage girl was on the floor, clutching a backpack close to her. L crawled over, startling her badly.

"Come on!" He helped her to the hallway and down the stairs.

The gun fight was just ending when he got her out the back and through the hole in the fence he created. L didn't stop until he hopped inside the car waiting for them. Watari drove away quickly, but not fast enough to draw attention.

"L, look back." Watari yelled.

L and the girl looked out the black-tinted window to see a cloud rise above the flatten spot where the house had been.

"They're dead?" She whispered.

"Is your name Shilo?" L demanded. He shook her a bit to bring her out of her shock.

She nodded, holding the backpack closer. "You saved me. Why?"

"Because I know your father and because he sent me to get you."

After that she went silent. L studied her for a moment. She was a mirror image of her mother, but she did have some of B's features.

"How long have you been locked up?"

"Ever since I could remember."

'_So that's why he led us to her._' L thought. He decided to let her be for now. He nodded to Watari who nodded back and took them to safety.

…

Enjoy Shilo's escape people. Why don't many review? I do want to know what readers are thinking. ;(


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

L stood in the doorway of the living room. Watari was busy getting some of the boxes that contained stuff that belonged to Shilo's mother from the Wammy's House for Shilo to have. The said girl was curled up on the Queen Anne chair writing in her notebook. Suddenly she looked up with her reddish eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked politely.

She had high class manners but she wasn't as educated. Or so she thought. L had her take a test, one giving to all the possible candidates for Wammy's house. Her score had come closest to his own than anyone else.

"No, I'm just wondering what you're writing."

Tilting her head into a bow, she mumbled softly, like her mother did in life. "I'm just continuing my story."

She took out a copy of each of her novels, total of six that she brought with her. L walked over and picked up the first one. "May I read them?"

Shilo shrugged. Suddenly, a ringer went off. She jumped, still unease by her new surroundings. L hurried out of the room to where Watari had set up the computers. L accessed to monitor linked to the surveillance cameras. It was revealed that Matt stood outside the door, looking up at the camera and waved.

L turned, startled when he realized Shilo was behind him. "Shilo!"

She looked at the computer then to L. Then she went back into the living room. L sat there for a moment. Then he went to talk with Matt.

"Hello, fine day isn't it?" Matt said ever so calmly.

"What do you want?" L asked bluntly. He had to look up at Matt due to his hunched over standing.

"Well, I know Shilo's here. There some things I need to give her and tell her." He handed over a document to the detective. "She's eighteen now and should have full right to her savings and such."

L read over the paper. He finally allowed him to come inside. Shilo was back in her chair, waiting for them both. Matt went over and hugged her. Shilo kept a blank face and didn't hug him back.

"I thought you died." Was all she said.

"Well, I'm hard to kill, my dear." Matt quickly discussed the matter that brought him here.

L stood in the background. He was surprised to find she was a best seller author. Shilo nodded, understanding that she was finally released into the real world. After Matt left, she went back to writing, only slower now. '_Perhaps it her way of coping?_' L thought.

Watari came back a while later. Again L stood in the background observing the girl as she looked through her mother's belongings. There was mostly black Japanese Lolita fashioned dresses.

"My mother was a big Lolita fan?" Shilo laughed for the first time.

Watari nodded, telling her many stories about her unknown mother. "These should fit you, and I'll take you shopping for more clothes later."

"You mean, like actually let me go outside and even pick my own clothes?" Shilo was startled.

L noticed a spark of fear in her eyes. Then he remembered that she told him they never let her go anywhere. "Don't worry. Nothing will happen." He tried to assure her.

Shilo looked away. "There will always be people out there that want me dead or captured. Matt would keep my secret, but Mello won't."

Watari cleared his throat after several minutes passed. "We'll take care of you, Miss Shilo."

She only nodded. L felt his heart skip a beat.

…

Well people, enjoy. Why don't I get many reviews? I know there people reading. Please…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

_She lingered on the rooftop despite the threat of the rising sun near the eastern horizon. Her mind and soul were oddly at peace for once. She rose and walked back into the darkness. Her undead life would last forever if she let it, but her time of rebirth had finally come. _

_ With inhuman speed, she approached the graveyard before the sunlight. Walking respectively among the resting places of the dead, she found her mother's grave. She lay next to it, waiting. Golden rays poured over her, burning away the flesh but releasing her trapped soul. She smiled._

_The End_

Shilo sighed. The Dark Child was done. Turning of the lamp, she made her way to her bed. Crawling under the sheets, Shilo stared through the darkness at nothing. '_What will happen now?_' She thought.

A shadow passed by the window alerted her. Sitting up, Shilo glared towards it. It was too big for an animal. And she highly doubted that any animal was awake at two in the morning. Shilo rose and went beside the window. She had never been one to feel fear. She gently peeled the curtain open to see who was out there.

She summoned her eyes. A red name appeared. _Beyond Birthday._ Shilo gasped and stepped away. The name didn't have a lifespan. The person knocked softly on the window.

"Shilo, if that's you, please open the window." A deep voice called from outside.

Her mind was telling her to not, but Shilo opened it. Beyond Birthday came inside from the chilly winter air that surround Wammy's House. Shilo turned on her lamp to see what this man looked like. Beyond looked just like L, but wore a black shirt instead. His eyes held a reddish tint. '_He doesn't hunch like L either._'

"You're my father."

Beyond nodded. Slowly, he walked over to her and embraced her. Shilo froze. She didn't know what to do.

"It's good to finally talk with you." He said.

"What do you want?"

Beyond smiled. "Just to talk to my daughter."

…

Okay people, sorry for this odd ch. I figured how to reveal more of Shilo's Dark Child in the story, giving it a new plot. Sorry about some of the characters. You could say Matt more protective of Shilo 'cause she's family, and Mello…Well.. This plot is around the time of the novel, LA BB murders. So no one truly knows how they acted then. That's all for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

His name was Demetrio Donavan. Or it was until he changed it to simply Loki. He walked down the dark abandon streets of London, away from his latest kill. Sirens broke the peaceful silence of the night. Sighing, Loki merged into deeper darkness before another car passed by, ruining the shadows with its unwanted lights.

Loki smiled, revealing a pair of fangs still tinted red from his meal. His steps quickened and had a spring to them now that his energy was replenished. Quietly, a black car pulled up and he got in the back.

"Good evening, Sarah." He greeted the pale woman. "Do you have to information I've asked for?"

"No," She shivered at the sight of Loki's sharp glaze. "The author of Dark Child is using a pen name and there is no other information I could find."

Loki clicked his tong softly. "Are you sure?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes, well, I had been able to track a source down to an address, but the residence was bombed a few days ago."

She quickly pulled out some documents. Loki took them and glanced over them. Then he tossed them aside. Sarah looked at him with alert eyes.

"The author's still alive." He said.

"But, sir."

Loki suddenly grabbed her neck and pinned her to the seat. "I've been to the house before. I think I know who she is now. Your job is done now."

Sarah started to quiver harshly. Amusement rose in Loki's eyes. He jerked her head sideways and yanked the scarf she wore off. Old bite scars marked her neck.

"You find feeling by being bitten, my dear? Well, I won't disappoint you." Loki cooed in a raspy purr.

He sank his fangs into her neck. Sarah screamed. His teeth went in deeper than before, deeper than the others who had 'played' vampire. Loki drank as he forced her to be still. At his fill, he angled his head and jerked, ripping her jugular vein.

Loki whipped his mouth and tapped on the visor window. "I'm leaving, get rid of that."

He got out and started walking. Oh, this would be a delightful little game now that he was piecing together the shattered parts. '_It has to be that girl._'

…

L was puzzled. He had been looking into a new string of murders in London. Normally, he would have overlooked it if he hadn't read Shilo's books. Each murder had an uncanny similarity to those in her novels. He had a very old feeling about it.

"Watari, please contact Shilo. I think she needs to see this." L asked his helper.

…

Well, sorry if it seems kind of confusing right now. It's supposed to be like that. Matt and Mello won't really be in the story from now on. Sorry fans of them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Eight

Shilo studied each of the files slowly. L watched as her eyes widened in recognition. She went over the files twice.

"Is this some sick joke?" Her voice was low and tensed, cracking as if she forced the words from her mouth.

L watched as she shook slightly. "I'm sorry, but it seems this is no joke. All murders I have picked up on are copying, if not identical, to the killings in your story."

"Why would someone copy my stories like this?" Shilo lightly placed the file she was holding down and clutched her hands together.

"I want you to help me. There a low percent that this murderer is targeting you, but I'm not taking any risks." L took a sip of his coffee.

Shilo bowed her head. "The offender is mimicking Loki."

L cleared his throat.

"My stories have a lot of killings by vampires and other dark creatures. These murders are all from Loki's hunting." Shilo whispered.

"So we should focus more on Loki's parts. Is there anything else you notice?" L asked.

He didn't like how Shilo was getting paler. She tilted her head up to meet his eyes with an icy yet dull glaze. "Every little detail I wrote; how the victim looked, how she died, it's all a perfect match. I- I didn't write these books to be a blueprint for a killer."

L sighed. He believed her. But he had seen and heard about other similar cases like this, and the author was mostly the target. And normally, L would have used the advantage of having the author to catch the killer, but with Shilo… '_No, I won't risk it. Because of my old mistakes, she was nearly killed. By her knowledge as the author will help._'

"L, Miss Shilo, there's something you both should see." Watari said.

The old man turned on the TV to a London news channel.

"_This is just in, another body has been found. The female has similar wounds as the past Vampire Victims. But police have stated there was a note left behind. Of what the note was about is still to be announced. The only thing that has been released is the name of the killer, who calls himself Loki._"

Shilo started coughing. L and Watari watched her rush from the room. Watari went after her a moment later. L sighed. '_The poor girl. She had been sheltered from the outside and now she must think this is all because of her._'

Watari came back in. "Miss Shilo is in her room now."

"How do you think she's taking it?" L asked.

"Well, compare to how she could be taking it, fairly well." Watari said.

L sipped his coffee again. He started to think. The note was the first thing the killer left behind after 15 murders. '_It's only going to get worst._'


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

Loki sat in his office. A single long candle burned, its small flame fighting against the thick darkness in the room. He leaned back and gently touched an old photo he had taken from a certain now blown-up house two years ago. Loki smirked as he remembered that girl.

The Jeevas Manor was a mob-like business. They made Enemies. Their key advantage was their way of getting everyone's real name. Loki remembered when he first came there. It was by complete accident he had caught a glance of the girl they used to find the names.

'_It all makes since now._' Loki thought. He met her eyes for only a moment. '_She's just like her main character Styx._'

It made perfect sense when he read the books that Styx seemed so familiar. Loki laughed manically out loud. Then a single thought crossed his mind. When he found the girl, what would he do with her? There were rumors that Dark Child was ending soon.

'_Well, I know Loki does die off in her latest book. So why not redirect how it ends in reality?_' Loki looked towards the door just before someone knocked softly on it.

"Who is it?"

"I'm here with some information you might want." A young voice said. "I believe we met briefly around two years ago. At the Jeevas Manor."

Loki rose and crossed the room quickly. He opened it enough to peer out. The young man did stir another memory. "What information do you have?"

"On the author you're looking into. I can give you her current location for nothing in return."

"Well, do tell."

…

Matt waited in the car for Mello. Soon, his friend came out in a brisk pace. He hopped into the car with a long sigh.

"Loki took the bait." Mello eyed his friend. "You really want to do this. I know you're one of the only people who will ever care for Shilo."

"Shilo has been sheltered. Also, now that she's free, L will use her to solve the Vampire Victims cases. She needs to deal with this fake on her own. Otherwise, she won't survive long out here." Matt pulled away. "Besides, BB won't let her get hurt unlike L."

"Beyond Birthday? I thought he was long gone."

"No, he's always been near Shilo. He never undertakes my warnings to stay away." Matt glanced into his review mirror to make sure no one was following them.

"Hmm… Never knew. Shilo will have some bad days coming at her. And it _will_ because of _you_." Mello said.

"You, too."

"Your idea."

"You went along with it.

"Because Shilo deserves it."

"You are still mad at her kicking your ass aren't you?"

"Shut up and you didn't help much remember?"

"Because that's what you get when you start something against a girl."

"…." Mello fell silent.

…

Shilo sat up with a star. She shivered at the sharp coldness of her new room at L's current hideout. Sighing, she pulled the thin comforter more tightly around her body.

"Cold, my dear." A deep voice asked from the dark shadows.

"Dad?" Shilo peered towards a figure coming towards her.

Beyond Birthday sat down next to her, the moonlight cloaking him in white radiance. He hugged her before she moved enough for him to lie beside her.

"So L's having you help him out." Beyond stated.

"Someone's mimicking my books."

"Loki, right?"

Shilo studied her father.

"I've read your books and I tend to keep an eye on the news." Beyond wanted to tell her how proud he was at her success, but he knew she wouldn't have wanted to hear it right then.

But Shilo felt gee at her father's words. At least at the book part. She frowned as she rested her head against his shoulder. Beyond patted her head.

"Did L say if the person was targeting you?"

"No directly, but he did make it sound like it." Shilo said lightly.

"Beware; L tends to use others as a front so he can stay hidden. I'll help in any way, too."

Shilo smiled. She feel back asleep quickly due to Beyond's warmth. Beyond waited until he was sure she wouldn't wake up and left. As he was walking down the walk way, someone step from the shadows to block his path.

"L." Beyond sighed as he glared at his once peer.

"B. Why are you here?"

"Can't a father be able to talk with a daughter he hasn't really met over the years?" Beyond tried to edge his way around the man.

L grabbed his arm. "I never said that, but you should be in jail for your crimes."

"Focus on more important things, like Loki who's after my daughter. L, if you can protect her, tell me now so I can." Beyond glared into L's eyes.

"I lost her once, but not again." L promised. "And how should I know you won't kill her as you did to her mother?"

"Because I love _my daughter_. You could never understand such a feeling even if you did have a child. So don't try to put your justice into this."

Beyond walked off into the night with L watching his back disappear into darkness. '_B's right. I'll never be able to feel what he feels for Shilo. But he's wrong about saying it. Unlike him, I loved Mary._'

Unknown to both of them, Shilo was watching from a window. She silently went back to back. Her thoughts were confused and mixed. But one thing was clear to her, a teaching from her grandmother. She couldn't trust anyone.

…

Well, enjoy this chapter. Anyone can review. About what I said on Matt and Mello, they will make a few appearances, but not many. Just to carry the plot. Bye….


	11. Notice

Notice

I am merging accounts with another author and friend. The new user name will be "_Findabhair de Fae_". This story will be reposted and updated on the new account. If a story does not have this notice, it will be deleted.


End file.
